


Every Day

by PetrichorIllusions



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Anniversary, Flirting, Fluff, It wouldn't be a fic by me if there weren't mentions of Hal being the best, Other, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions
Summary: Drew's running late to their show, but Harrison can handle it. And if he ends up soliloquizing about Drew, well, who can blame him?





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockscotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockscotts/gifts).



“It’s 8pm on Thursday, you’re listening to Kaleidotrope on 89.2 WFLUF The Fluff, and _this_ is the fluffiest half hour of your week.

I’m your beleaguered host, Levar, and you may have noticed that I wouldn’t normally get away with referring to the show as the fluffiest half hour of the week without at least minimal complaining. _Buuut_ , _someone_ was unfortunately delayed, and isn’t here to stop me."

His text alert goes, and Harrison pauses.

“Yes, dear, I know,” he says in response, without reading the message aloud. “But you’re not _physically_ here to stop me yet, are you?”

A moment passes, and when Harrison starts to speak once again, it’s very clear he’s had a genius revelation.

“Now, it’s been exactly a year since I began doing this broadcast with Drew. In that time, there have been countless texts sent in that we haven’t read aloud.

Listeners, my boyfriend will be here soon. But in the _mean_ time, feel free to text in the questions and comments Drew would normally forbid us from saying out loud.” He considers an evil laugh, but it seems a touch overdramatic.

There’s a deluge of pings.

“ _Is Drew as cute as he sounds on air_ ? No, he’s cuter, next. _Is Drew as good in—_ I’m not going to finish that sentence.” Harrison’s voice drops a few octaves. “But _absolutely_.”

(It makes Hal laugh, at least.)

“ _What were you expecting when joining the radio show?”_ This one gives Harrison pause.

“Well, clearly not- all this.” He gestures around himself, weirdly thrown by the question.

“I guess- I guess I was hoping it was my trope. I was... hoping everything was my trope back then, and... well. A lot of things hadn’t been my trope. I was - not losing hope, you know me. But I was finding it more and more difficult to be so hopeful. Like, I had _no idea_ where this was going to go. I met Hal that night, and I wasn’t especially in the habit of saying no to new things, which was lucky, although actually there’s no way I was going to say no to _Hal_ , Sidlesmith magic or no.”

(Outside the booth, Hal smiles approvingly. Harrison, lost in the past, doesn’t notice this time.)

“It wasn’t like I had much to lose. So I listened in, and I just - I. Wow. I really didn’t have any idea... because it was all so hypothetical at that point. I didn't know Drew, he was just a voice on the radio... A sexy voice, sure. But I had _no idea_ what was about to come. And I, I had so many ideas about how the tropes worked and how the magic worked, and I was so sure that at _some point_ it would all work out, I just wasn’t expecting it to be any time soon, y’know? But oh man... if I’d _known_ that I was going to fall in love with that voice on the radio _for real_ and _without magic_?  And that that person would love me back? Just for being myself? I had no idea! I just. That was the night I listened to the love of my life for the very first time. A whole year ago. It’s been such a good year.”He doesn’t speak for a moment, and though he doesn’t know it, all of Sidlesmith are entranced along with him.

When he speaks again, his voice is suddenly serious.

“I want to listen to his voice for the rest of my life.”

He gives it a beat, and then lets the gravity leave his voice. “So yeah, I don’t really know what I was expecting, but it wasn’t this.”

And when he stops and looks up, Drew is in the doorway, beaming at him, smiling so brightly it takes Harrison a moment to notice the tear tracking down his cheek.

“Hi,”

“Can we play a song?” Drew asks, the microphone only just picking him up.

“You only just got here-?”

“That’s true, but it’s also absolutely imperative that I kiss you right this instant, and I think Hal would rather us not have that on air.”

And it’s not like Harrison was ever going to say no to that.

(Hal, because she’s a far better friend than they deserve, bangs on the glass just before the song ends. They manage to pull away just in time for the mic to cut back on, although there’s really no disguising how breathless their voices sound...)

They really try to keep it PG for the rest of the show, they really do, but as far as either of them are concerned, it can’t pass fast enough.

Normally, they would stay after the show to help out with whatever needs doing. Tonight, however, Hal shoos then out, “before you do something unhygienic in my radio station.”

 

At this rate they’re going to get banned by every taxi driver on campus - but eventually they get home, all clothes still on.

That doesn’t last. Drew pushes him against the door the moment they cross the threshold, fingers tangling into Harrison’s shirt before pulling it off completely. It’s frantic, and Drew, not used to being at such a loss for words, tries instead to put across in actions all the things he wants to say. Harrison gasps out his name, and Drew gets him off to a litany of _I love yous_.

 

Later, they’re cuddled up in bed, Harrison tracing patterns across Drew’s shoulder. They’re quiet, but Harrison can tell Drew is trying hard to put something into words. He lets him ponder, but when minutes have passed and Drew still hasn’t managed to come out with anything, Harrison decides to intervene.

“I meant what I said, earlier,” he tells Drew, and Drew smiles, because he’d never questioned that.

“How much did you hear?”

“I had my headphones in.”

“So... all of it?”

“All of it,” Drew confirms, and he can’t help but kiss him again, thinking about what Harrison had said.

“And I want that too, Harrison. Every day.”

“Every day.” Harrison echoes, and seals the promise with a kiss.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So Jules (sherlockscotts) stuck this incredible headcanon in the Discord about Harrison thinking back about the first night he listened to Drew's show. I literally cut and pasted her thoughts in and changed the pronouns up a bit, so SO MUCH credit should go to her. And then Sonya gave it the context of an anniversary show that Drew's running late to and it just all fell together wonderfully in my head. This 100% would not exist without them! 
> 
> Edit: also shoutout to Giulio and Elena for moral support and convincing me the kinda smutty part wasn’t horrific!
> 
> And if you're not already in the Discord, come join us and give me more Harridrew inspo!


End file.
